1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting liquid such as ink, and the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid ejection apparatus in which a plurality of ejection-opening groups formed in a liquid ejection head are respectively covered with caps, and a sucking device generates a suction force in each cap to discharge high-viscosity liquid from ejection passages formed in the liquid ejection head.